No te muevas
by Milkadreal
Summary: (One-shot) Kagome queda atrapada en la biblioteca del instituto con Inuyasha. Todo comienza con unas cuantas miradas ¿no? Kagome se siente nerviosa al sentir los ojos de Inuyasha mirándola. -No te muevas - advirtió y se acercó a mí. Me estremecí mientras se acercaba y se ocultaba en mi cuello, inhalando. ¿Qué pasa entre las estanterías? Lemon fuerte


Hola, soy Mika y este es mi primera participación en . Espero que les guste.

Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad (creo que ya lo sabían) es de Rumiko Takahashi, uno de mis mayores ídolos.

Este fanfic tiene contenido lemon…fuerte. No soy mayor de edad pero de todas formas, si eres sensible o susceptible a esta clase de contenidos (sexuales), esto no es para ti.

Disfrútenlo.

**No te muevas**

Inuyasha y yo nos habíamos quedado en silencio por unos minutos, mirándonos. Desvió la mirada de mí y se vio los dedos. Estamos en el instituto. Me había quedado en la biblioteca, estudiando hace algunas horas con Inuyasha. Estaba leyendo un libro de biología, apoyada en una columna de un viejo pasillo y me había dormido. Cuando desperté, la noche se había tragado el día. Le había gritado a Inuyasha por no haberme dicho pero él había pensado que estaba bien que descansara y mi cólera se vio fuertemente disminuida. Eran las siete en ese entonces y son las 9 ahora. Solo me había movido para encender un par de luces que cubrían la parte en donde estábamos y era opaca y en cierto modo, misteriosa; y para terminar mis tareas.

Me paré y fui a la máquina expendedora de golosinas. Metí un billete de un dólar en la hendidura y tecleé el código de la bolsa de papas fritas y luego repetí para sacar otra. Fui a otra máquina y saqué dos jugos de lata. Volví y le ofrecí a Inuyasha la comida. Comimos en silencio y nos quedamos en silencio. Tendría muchas cosas que explicar mañana a mamá porque me había quedado sin minutos en el celular y además sin batería. Quería dormir o al menos descansar. Usé mi brazo de almohada y me acosté cerrando los ojos.

-Kagome.- me llama Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a mí-. Kagome- repite.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué tienes bajo la falda?

Primero me sonrojé furiosamente, luego vinieron las ganas de matarlo y después la vergüenza, seguida de mis gritos.

-¡Abajo! ¡Abajo!...- repetí 2 veces más, cuando me di cuenta de que rompería el suelo si continuaba mandándolo abajo.

Inuyasha permaneció en el suelo de la biblioteca de donde salía humo y el collar se iluminaba. Se quedó en el piso unos segundos, despertando la culpa en mí. Me acerqué y me hinqué para tocarle el hombro.

-¡Hey! Inuyasha.- susurré, zarandeándole el hombro mientras lo hacía. Luego me enojé-. ¡Tú tuviste la culpa! -Le acusé sintiéndome avergonzada.

Inuyasha puso las manos a los costados de su cuerpo, impulsándose hasta que pude ver sus ojos, antes dorados. Solo le había visto pocas veces así y en todas, como esta, yo me encontraba aterrada. Esas veces en las que Inuyasha cambiaba y se transformaba. Sus ojos son de un brillante azul e inyectados en sangre junto con aquellas marcas violetas en sus pómulos. Se veía igual de atractivo pero, hasta que me di cuenta de mi propio temblor, fue cuando Inuyasha me dio un vistazo de cuerpo entero.

-Ka...gome- me alejé instintivamente pero él me tomó la muñeca, impidiendo mi escape. Negó la cabeza y me acercó a él, tan cerca que sentía el aliento cálido de su boca entreabierta y me quedé allí, viendo sus maravillosos labios.

-¿Inuyasha?- pregunté llena de dudas.

-No te muevas - advirtió y se acercó a mí. Me estremecí mientras se acercaba y se ocultaba en mi cuello, inhalando. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó. Cerré los ojos y me encogí de hombros involuntariamente cuando sus labios tocaron la curvatura de mi cuello. Él me tomó de ellos, rápidamente.

-No te muevas - me advirtió nuevamente pero esta vez, su boca se pegó totalmente a mi cuello y esta se abrió. Un cosquilleo me recorrió el cuerpo y mi cabeza se inclinó al lugar que él ahora lamía y recorría con exquisita lentitud, empapando mi cuello de él y yo me revolvía y deseaba poder abrazarle. Inuyasha puso las manos más firmemente en mi pecho y se separó. Ambos respirábamos agitadamente. Inuyasha ya no tenía los ojos azules, regresaron a ser dorados.

-¿In…?

-No te muevas - me volvió a advertir y me volvió a tomar de los hombros para acercarse y pegar sus labios a mi mejilla mientras yo me paralizaba por el desconcierto. Inuyasha volteó la cara a mi dirección y tomó mi labio inferior con lentitud. Su boca se pegó a la mía y sus manos volaron a mi cintura y una de ellas subió luego a mi cabello. Inuyasha tenía los ojos cerrados, pero yo seguía en shock. Inuyasha se separó una pulgada por un minuto y se volvió a acercar lo justo para que nuestro aliento se chocara y respiráramos el mismo aire.

Mis manos viajaron a su cuello y lo atrajeron para que volviéramos a besarnos. Inuyasha me tomó de la cintura y con avidez, mordió mi labio inferior delicadamente. Me arqueé y sonrojada, me solté de su agarre por aire. Inuyasha abrió los ojos y me miró por frustrantes minutos. Sus manos viajaron a mis caderas y me levantaron para que me sentara a horcajadas sobre él. Aun en el suelo, Inuyasha poseyó mis labios mientras yo agarraba el collar de cuentas para aferrarme al calor de su pecho. Nuestros labios se movieron con lentitud y con complacencia. Su lengua se metió en mi boca y acaricio la mía. Eché el cuello atrás, él lo acercó y paseó su lengua por mi cuello, tomando mi camisa con la mano e intentando alargarla para tomar más de mi piel.

Empezaba a sentir calor y quería que me sacara la blusa. Sus manos se fueron al borde de mi blusa y sin parar de dar mordiscos a mi cuello, levantó esta con lentitud. Gemí y alcé los brazos para que él arrojara mi blusa de uniforme lejos. Inuyasha me tomó de los brazos y me echó al piso, a la acolchonada alfombra rojo oscuro. Sus piernas se pusieron a los costados de las mías, conteniéndolas. Sus manos se colocaron a los lados de mi cara, su cabello cayó a los costados de mi cara formando una cortina plateada y sus ojos dorados miraron mi cuerpo, con…deseo.

Se apoyó en sus codos y alzó una mano para retirar algunos mechones de mi rostro. Sus labios encontraron los míos y yo lo recibí gustosa pero estos se quedaron unos segundos para luego viajar a mi cuello y luego al centro de mis senos. Abrí los ojos, nerviosa.

_No puede ser_, me dije mentalmente, _Inuyasha y yo vamos a hacerlo._

Sus manos subieron mi sujetador blanco. Lancé un grito al aire y miré a otra dirección mientras sentía la intensa y ardiente mirada de Inuyasha. De repente, sus manos tocaron mis senos descubiertos y al contrario de lo que pensaba, sentí placer, un raro pero intenso placer que crecía en mi vientre. Jadeé y me arqueé. Inuyasha apretó mis pechos muchas veces hasta que sus dedos apretaron mis pezones. Grité con suficiencia mientras Inuyasha giraba, apretaba y mis pezones. Respiré agitadamente cuando los soltó pero el placer volvió porque Inuyasha acercó su boca a mis pezones y de arriba abajo agitó estos. Tomé su cabeza y entrelacé mis dedos a su sedoso cabello. Mis manos se resbalaron a la cumbre de su cabeza, tocando sus orejas. Inuyasha se detuvo y sacó mi pezón izquierdo de su boca.

-Inuyasha, lo siento - me disculpé avergonzada.

-No, no…- repitió con voz grave y muy sexy. Con su garra rozó mi mejilla y yo me apegué a esta.

-Inuyasha, no creo que pueda hacerlo - confesé avergonzada.

-Kagome, yo te amo.

-¿De… de veras?- mi voz era incrédula.

Inuyasha rio, avergonzado. Tragó y miró abajo. Dios se veía condenadamente atractivo. Levanté mis manos a su rostro y acaricié sus pómulos con mis pulgares.

-No me hagas repetirlo- pide sonrojado pero con una voz bromista mientras se pega a la palma izquierda de mi mano y la besa con cuidado. Mis ojos viajaron a su ropa e inconscientemente, mis manos, bajaron a las solapas de su haori y lo bajaron con todo y la camisa crema. Estaban muy bien sujetas porque tuve que meterle fuerza para que las prendas bajaran hasta los codos. Inuyasha me miraba a los ojos con los labios entreabiertos, inhalando fuerte.

Tomé la unión de las prendas y las saqué del hakama para deslizarlas y apartarlas de su cuerpo, sintiéndome admirada por su imponente pecho musculoso y perfectamente bronceado, sin cicatriz alguna que manchara sus definidos pectorales y abdomen, excepto por una, una blanquecina que fundía su piel en un surco redondo. Mis ojos se empañaron, no por ver la cicatriz, sino porque recordé al causante de esto.

Recordé a Kikyo y mi corazón dolió.

-Inuyasha. ¿Qué pasará con Kikyo?

-No va a cambiar nada…- Miré abajo con tristeza. Iba a apartar a Inuyasha de mi pero…

-Jamás paso nada con ella y eso no va a cambiar. Nunca- asentí sonriendo.

Inuyasha me besó, metiendo la lengua en mi boca y me tomó de la parte trasera de mi cintura. Me levantó del suelo y me sentó en la mesa. Se separó lo justo y yo me desabroché el sujetador y me lo quité poniéndolo en el suelo. Inuyasha frotó sus cálidas manos con mis pezones. Me arqueo mientras el cambia y me acuesta para subirse a la mesa y ponerse sobre mí. Jugó con mis pechos hasta que lancé un raro jadeo.

Inuyasha se acostó en mi pecho y sus manos fueron a mi falda e intentaron bajarla sin éxito. Levante las caderas, me desabroché el botón y bajé la cremallera. Inuyasha apartó mis manos con lentitud y bajó la falda el mismo. Mis bragas son de color rosa pálido y delgadas. Inuyasha frotó sus dedos en mi monte de Venus. Abrí las piernas sin vergüenza e Inuyasha tomó los bordes de estas y las bajaron hasta mis pies. Me sorprendí cuando sus dedos tocaron mi clítoris y mi entrada por lo mojada que estaba. Inuyasha los frotó y hundió un poco en mi entrada haciendo que mis manos se fueran a los costados de mi cuerpo por el placer y sin vergüenza pedí:

-Por favor, mételos.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos y se llevó los dedos a la boca. Se sacó los dedos que, para mi sorpresa, no tenían garras y mirando mi cara, hundió los dedos con infinita lentitud en mí. Mis ojos se cerraron y solo puse sentir sus dedos largos saliendo y entrando de mi entrada rápidamente, haciendo que mis senos se movieran de arriba hacia abajo. Me arqueé y gemí mientras sentía algo formarse en mi vientre bajo y expandirse en mi hacia mi corazón y exploté en una ola de placer inminente. Inuyasha se puso sobre mí y sentí algo en mi entrada, algo desconocido.

-Inuyasha- dije abriendo mis ojos abruptamente, estaba asustada.

-Kagome- susurra metiendo la punta de su miembro en mí.

-Inuyasha, hazlo- sentía que si lo pensaba mucho, me arrepentiría.

Inuyasha se irguió, me hizo flexionar las rodillas y me atrajo a sí mismo. Entraba lento y al llegar al final, sentí incomodidad sintiendo su longitud y grosor. Grande era poco y temía que no entrara todo en mí, pero sentí su piel chocar con la mía allí abajo y un incontenible placer. Inuyasha me embistió lentamente mientras su rostro se relajaba. La velocidad empezó a aumentar y con ella, nuestro jadeos. Me retorcí y arqueé de puro placer, quería más. Inuyasha se movía a un ritmo casi frenético y bastante diverso: me embestía 5 veces, luego rotó y salió de mí para frotar mi esencia en mi clítoris. Repitió eso muchas veces y luego entró y salió rápidamente, llenándome, calentándome. Antes de saberlo Inuyasha cayó sobre mí y jaló mis pezones. Giré mi cabeza e Inuyasha clavó sus colmillos en mi cuello. Sentí el dolor por un segundo antes de sentir un corriente eléctrica placentera que me toco los pies y se extendió a mi cabello. Grité mientras sentí que me derramaba e Inuyasha salió de mí y algo se derramaba en mi vientre, caliente y espeso.

Algo cambió en mí, concentrándose en mi corazón, algo me llenó y un sentimiento raro de perversión. Dios, quería tocar y besar a Inuyasha. Inuyasha cayó sobre mi pecho y yo me levanté, llevándolo conmigo. Inuyasha quedó parado frente a mí y yo besé su pecho y toqué todo su cuerpo desde la punta de sus orejas hasta la punta de sus dedos. Sentía la suave textura de su piel y la electricidad que me causaba.

Sentí mi sangre quemar mis venas y mi mente nublarse en una única palabra:

_Inuyasha…_

Mis manos fueron viajaron de su pecho y su abdomen y de ahí a el suave vello que crecía entre sus piernas. Fui incapaz de mirarle la cara y rozo su miembro mientras mis labios recorren su cuello. Mis dedos acariciaron la punta de este y lo rodearon. Estaba húmedo y suave en mis dedos. Mi palma empezó a picar y fui consciente de que mi mano se movía de arriba abajo con lentitud y esta fue aumentando progresivamente. Sus jadeos y gemidos me incitaban aún más y no tuve cabeza para parar. Inuyasha gimió mi nombre y me tomó de las nalgas para rozar con las puntas de sus dedos, mi húmedo interior y meterlos rápidamente para moverlos. Mi mano se movió rápidamente y sin saberlo, paré para entregarme al placer. Me corrí sintiendo sus dedos explorando mi interior y frotándolo. Mi rostro estaba perlado de sudor y mi corazón latía extrañamente rápido.

Inuyasha me besó y me cargó en sus brazos para acostarme en el suave piso y me cubrió con su haori. Se puso el hakama y la camisa y me di cuenta de que yo no me había quitado los zapatos y por ende, no las medias. Estaba cansada, agotada, pero el sueño no me llegaba. Me quité el haori y me puse la ropa interior que estaba en lugares opuestos. Encontré la falda a los pies de la mesa y la blusa por las estanterías de libros de anatomía. Me vestí y fui a buscar a Inuyasha con el haori cubriendo mis hombros del frío.

Me paré recta, sintiendo un ligero escozor en mi intimidad y deseé poder tomar una ducha caliente y lo haría…

Quizá con Inuyasha…

Me tragué mi orgullo y caminé por las mesas, descubriendo que no estaba cerca de ahí. Miré a los espacios vacíos entre las estanterías de libros. Vislumbré una imponente figura plateada y roja, iluminada por brillante luz blanca, en parte por la luna y otra parte por la luz artificial que, como estaba lejos, era muy baja.

Estaba parado frente a la gran ventana y veía a afuera.

Temerosa me acerqué a él y le toqué el brazo. Inuyasha me dio un pequeño beso en la frente mientras me rodeaba con los brazos. Estaba impasible, aun así tenía los ojos llenos de determinación.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?- pregunta Inuyasha, acariciándome la punta del cabello.

-Supongo que hay que derrotar a Naraku y re…

-No me refiero a eso - reclamó Inuyasha negando la cabeza.

-Hay que vivir la mejor vida que podamos.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.- dijo viéndome fijamente, impasible con aquellos ojos dorados que eran cubiertos parcialmente de espeso flequillo plateado.

Mis comisuras subieron unos milímetros, formando una mínima sonrisa.

-Sí, lo hace- respondí con simplicidad y tomé su camisa para impulsarme a sus labios y sonreír contra ellos. Amo a Inuyasha y aunque no le había dicho, él ya lo sabía.

Lo ha sabido siempre.

**Fin**

Mi primer fanfic es un lemon. ¡DIOSS! Por favor comenten y dejen su visto bueno o malo (bueno de preferencia) Díganme que les pareció y si fue muy flojo o débil. Estoy abierta a sugerencias. Nos vemos MUY MUY pronto. Adiós


End file.
